Miyu and Kanata got their Soul traded
by Geolrimic
Summary: Just changed some of the story line. Happy reading !
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual winter night for Saionji household, that night was our sassy blonde's turn to cook for the household.

"Kanata! Ruu! Wanya!" She called the family but there was no response.

"Dinner is ready!" She informed and waited for response while standing firmly. But all she got was a dead silence. She then went to Kanata's bedroom, feeling a little bit agitated.

"Kanata,you've locked yourself in your room since we got home. Are you going to stay in your room forever?" There wasn't an answer, "I'm coming in if you still refuse to answer me." She threatened him and grew a bit impatient but still,no response. "Fine." She said and edged closer and closer and slid the door. She saw a brunet sitting in the corner of the room with his eyes closed and a manga lying on the tatami ,half opened.

As she stepped in,she could barely see if the guy that she had been calling were awake or not, so she decided to walk closer which made her nervous. It's not like this was the first time she had been to Kanata's room,she had been there several times but every time she steps inside she'd feel uncomfortable. She then crouched and called his name once again but there was no response and she decided that he was asleep.

She then took his futon out and lay the futon out on the tatami, took a pillow and put it on the futon, taking his blue blanket out, and when the hardest part came..she rolled her emerald eyes,she then asked herself, "Now,how do I move him to this futon?"

After letting a big sigh out,she left the room and called the capable-sitter-pet to help her to move Kanata to his futon ,however, Kanata seeming like he couldn't keep his balance any longer,slid and fell on the floor, still unconscious.

"Hiyy!" She screamed in whisper and turned to see the sleeping Kanata. She took a deep breath and crouched and put Kanata back. She then went to the kitchen to look for the capable-sitter-pet but couldn't seem to find him there, "Where is he?" she thought.

"Ai! Ai!",suddenly Ruu's voice reached Miyu's ear. She then assumed that Wanya was giving Ruu a bath which means that she couldn't ask Wanya to help her.

"Great, now what should I do? Move that poop-head myself?" She said sarcastically as she walked back into Kanata's room. "This is madness." She said while pulling Kanata to his futon,she grabbed Kanata's arm and pulled it gently so that he wouldn't wake up. After 7 minutes, Kanata finally lied peacefully with a warm blanket over him.

"You know Kanata,you should lose some weight. I'm exhausted and became even more hungry because of you, sheesh.." She said while sitting down. "Well, at least you could rest, you've been so busy with this basketball competition thing that you couldn't get any rest for a week. Just don't fall sick." She whispered and sighed.

* * *

"Good morning,Kanata-san!" Wanya greeted the brunet as soon as he entered the kitchen.

"Morning." He greeted Wanya as he looked around the room.

"If you're looking for Miyu-san, she may still be asleep. Why don't you give it a try to wake her up today too?" He questioned while frying an egg.

He heaved out a sigh after hearing Wanya's suggestion. "If I have to wake that monster everyday I won't live up til 30.."

"Thank you for calling me a monster, Saionji-sama." a certain soft voice rang, along with a sliding sound from the door.

"You're welcome." He replied and smirked. Miyu stomped and sat down to drink her green tea and get her breakfast.

"So.." Kanata mouthed

"What?" She glared.

"Nothing, just want to inform you that I'm pretty strong so I won't fall sick easily." He stared at her and once again plastered an evil smirk. For a moment,Miyu couldn't digest what her housemate was actually trying to say but after 28 seconds, she finally got it figured out.

"Oh, you were eaves-dropping what I said last night, huh?" She asked him and continued to glare at him

"You couldn't really say that I was eaves dropping though, Kouzuki-sama. Unless it's you, nobody will still be soundly asleep being dragged around the room like that." He teased her

"You better be glad I laid your futon and let you slept on it." She answered back, "Now that you mention it, I could have just let you sleep in the corner and let you die." This time her voice was as cold as sudden blast of icy wind.

"You can't do that, you don't even want me to fall sick, don't you?"

"Save your don't-fall-sick thing yourself, Kanata."

"Sure,I will" He said and there goes the morning-fight . . .

* * *

"Alright class,settle down." Mizuno-sensei informed as soon as she entered the classroom. "I have a good news for you all!" She said cheerfully.

"She probably found a mango-shaped stone again." Nanami said and chuckled.

"We'll be going to Osaka in three days, we will be there for a week. All of you please bring warm clothes. We'll gather in front of the school at 10 a.m." She continued and still with a cheerful voice.

"Wow! Isn't that great?" Aya said and smiled

"Of course! I'm going to enjoy this!" Nanami said "How about you Miyu?" She asked and turned to face a bored Miyu.

"Huh? I guess so.." She said as she forced a smile.

Afternoon came in a blink of an eye, Miyu and Kanata walked home together, bathed in the warm sunset in silence.

"Say, Miyu.." said Kanata, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" Miyu replied still locking her eyes on the ground.

"What happened?" He asked

"What 'what happened' ?" Miyu replied finally raising her head

"Well.. Usually you'll go 'Say ,Kanata! What do you think Ruu is doing right now?' or 'I don't want any pumpkin dish.' or 'Do you know that today I saw Mizuki-san..' " Kanata said imitating Miyu.

"I'm not like that,you idiot!" She replied and turned her head to avoid facing him. "...and I haven't seen Mizuki-san for quite sometime now that I think about it.."

Kanata regretted ever bringing that up and he didn't even know why. "What's wrong then?" He said and focused on his steps. "Period..?" he teased her but she has no reaction whatsoever.

"..."

"..."

"I can't ski."

"Tell me about it." Kanata replied sarcastically. She only sighed at his reply. "Sorry.." Kanata apologized, finally showing some seriousness. "You're not the only one in the class who can't ski,aren't you?"

"That's not the point,Kanata.."

"I can teach you if you want." The brunet guy said and faced her

"Really?" Miyu said, her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah. As for the payment, I feel like eating pumpkin." He replied

"You- I thought Miso soup would be better. Ruu likes Miso soup better than Pumpkin soup."

"Hey, hey, you're asking me a favor here, young lady!" He smirked

"You can't possibly be threatening me right now are you?"

"Fine, I'll eat Miso soup for today." he said, although really, he may have fallen for Miyu's Miso soup deeper than pumpkins.

"Die!" Miyu cursed while stomping her way forth. Kanata chuckled at her reaction.

* * *

"We'll be going Wanya!" Miyu said while putting her shoes on.

"Take care." Wanya said as Ruu hovers mid-air

"Call us when there's a problem and don't forget to lock the door. Make sure that no one's outside if you want to play with Ruu. If anyone came,transform as fast as you can and tell them that we're going for a school trip. I left some money in the board for you to buy some groceries." Kanata said

"Hey,hey,it's not like we're going far away for a year." Miyu chuckled, "Typical Kanata." She thought and smiled.

"Well,a week is a long trip, Miyu. Anything can happen when we're away." He explained

"Fine. Are you done?" She questioned and stood up.

"Oh,I think the eggs have discounts today,wanya." He continued "We'll be leaving now." Kanata said.

"Lock the door,Wanya. Bye Ruu-kun." Miyu said

"Ai.." Ruu's furrowed his brows.

"Don't worry." Kanata patted his head as Miyu kissed Ruu's cheek and they're off. "BY THE WAY DON'T OPEN THE DOOR JUST FOR ANYBODY. STAY SAFE!" Kanata screamed from the stone-steps.

"My,my.. Kanata-san is very paranoid.." Wanya commented as Ruu agreed.

"You looked like someone who's going to leave his family for ages." Miyu chuckled, Kanata blushed at that.

"Maybe it's because we've never been away from Ruu-kun since he got here." Miyu answered and smiled again. "Do what you promised me ,okay?" She said

"What promise?" He smirked

"Want to feel my thunder punch?"

"..Saionji at your service, madame!" Kanata said as Miyu laughed.

"Good boy!" She patted his head as Kanata's face grew redder.


	2. Chapter 2

The students stepped out of the bus in awe, gazing at the scenery that stood before them. They quickly carried their belongings towards the inn that's booked specially for them. The inn had a traditional Japanese look and of course, the people serving them all wore kimonos. Miyu had just stepped out of the bus, her face showed excitement, however, her bags made her furrowed her brows.

"Nanami-chan! Aya-chan!" she croaked at her two best friends. They turned around as their jaws dropped, seeing Miyu carrying three heavy-looking bags.

"Miyu.." Nanami said as she stopped walking

"-chan.." Aya continued as Miyu made her way with difficulties.

"I shouldn't have brought so much snacks with me.." she murmured to both of them. Suddenly, she felt as though the weight in her hands have been lifted and as she looked up, she saw Nanami lifting them.

"Na, Nanami-chan!" she exclaimed, her eyes grew wider

"You have to always sacrifice yourself for food, Miyu!" said Nanami throwing 'wise' words and stomped forward. Aya and Miyu were left standing.

"Tenchi sure is strong.." Kanata murmured behind Miyu

"Yeah.." she paused and glanced at him, "Unlike someone." Kanata twitched at her words.

"Hey, I'm not that weak!" he retorted as Miyu threw a sharp, sideway glance at him.

"You couldn't even move further than a meter carrying those bags!" said Miyu, her voice as cold as sudden blast of icy wind.

"I could have done that if you give me more time.." he whispered in a voice so low that Miyu could not hear him.

* * *

In the lobby, Mizuno-sensei gathered the students and explained the rules.

"Alright, now that everyone is here I'd like your attention, please. The rules are short, simple, but strict, firstly, no wondering around after 9 pm. Secondly, gather here at 10 every morning and that includes breakfast. Lastly, at night we'll be doing another roll check for the day so gather here at 9. You choose your roommates and I'll give you the key. Any questions?"

A student raised his hand, "Is there any particular reason why we can't go around after 9?"

"Yes, of course there is. You might even get killed by ghosts or murderers or maybe robbed so make sure you stay inside after those hours." said Mizuno-sensei gleefully while the students fell silent. "Guys, I was joking." she continued

"Wow what a funny joke." said Miyu to herself sarcastically

"Are you scared of ghosts, Miyu?" Nanami asked

"N-no." Miyu stuttered

"Don't worry, Miyu." said Kanata placing one hand on her stiff shoulder, the gang looked at him, "Seeing your face, the ghosts will surely run away from you." Kanata said seriously as Miyu smacked his head. Christine sighed in relief.

"I-I've heard that more than a thousand times coming from your dirty mouth!" she retorted as Kanata stroked his head with a sour face.

"Don't worry Miyu-cchi, I, Nozomu Hikarigaoka, swear to protect you and sacrifice my life for you!" said Nozomu while hiding behind Miyu

"That sure doesn't look like you're protecting her in any way.." Aya muttered

"By the way, there is an open air bath here. Care to come with me, Miyu-cchi?" said Nozomi holding Miyu's hands as a rose popped out. Miyu blushed furiously at the thought and when she was about to decline, Nanami gave a hard punch at Nozomu's head. Nozomu then screamed in agony as all the students looked at him. Kanata gave Nanami a high-five.

"What's wrong Hikarigaoka-kun?" Mizuno-sensei spoke through the microphone.

"Nothing could be wrong in the presence of these beautiful ladies, sensei!" he happily exclaimed. The guys rolled their eyes.

"Err.. okay. So, since you guys must be tired, you can go have a look around or rest and come back here for dinner in an hour." said Mizuno-sensei as she dismissed the students.

"I'm going to take a bath. Let's go, Miyu, Aya!" said Nanami and dragged the two, still carrying Miyu's snack bag.

"Okay!" said Nozomu as Kanata dragged him.

"You will go with me!" said Kanata as Nozomu cried with Santa following them.

An hour later, as scheduled, the students are having traditional Japanese dinner on their first night. They couldn't wipe way the gleeful smiles plastered on their face and shoved the foods in their mouth as soon as they took a glimpse of them.

"The onsen was so nice, did you guys try it?" said Aya as she chewed.

"Yes, it was like heaven on earth except without Miyu-cchi in it. Else, it would have been perfect." said Nozomu, putting on his dreamy face.

THWACK. This time, Miyu hit him. Everyone 'ooooh-ed'. "S-stop saying such perverted things!" said Miyu and continued eating.

"By the way, is something bothering you, Santa? You've been silent." Kanata asked his dark-haired friend

"Right, I was just thinking that something was missing and it's Kurosu-kun's voice." said Nanami, helping herself to another bowl of rice.

"Well, wanna know?" said Santa with a creepy smile

"Y-yeah?" Kanata said, getting worried all of a sudden

"There is this pond near this inn where you can see the reflection of your soulmate!" said Santa excitedly

"Wow, really?" said Miyu, her eyes sparkled

"I want to go!" Aya stood up, pounding her fist on the table

"If Miyu and Aya go, I will too. It seems fun." said Nanami who has finally finished eating after four servings

"Are you stupid? If a couple goes to that pond and look at the pond at the same time, of course their reflection will show." said Kanata as he frowned. The others fell silent at his words as they edge closer, leaving out Kanata.

"I know Kanata can be stupid sometimes but I didn't know it is to this extend." Miyu whispered

"Yeah, yeah, I've known him for years and he actually managed to fool me.." Santa said in a low voice

"I shouldn't have made someone that stupid become my rival." Nozomu whispered and place his palm on his head

"To think that he fooled us with his looks.." Nanami said, cupping her chin.

"Oh my, he's looking this way." said Aya as she stole a few glances

"Y-you guys, that's really mean but I can't not agree either.." said Christine in a hesitant voice.

Kanata eyed them with a bored look, finally giving up, he said, "Fine, let's go.." However, he still couldn't convince them enough that he was not stupid. "So how does that thing work?" he asked, trying to show some interest.

"You have to say out your birth month under full moon while looking at the pond while saying 'Give me the power of the moon to see the person I would spend my life with'." Santa said, full of feelings while Kanata tried to hold his smile.

"Come to think of it, it is full moon today." said Nanami to Miyu

"Yeah, I saw it too!" Christine joined in.

"I bet you my life you won't be able to see your soulmate." said Kanata who just broke out in laughter, the others ignored him and stood up to go to the miraculous pond.

* * *

They had to go through a woodland to reach the so-called 'soulmate pond'. During the day, it may seemed inviting and alluring which was deeply in contrast with the feelings it gave during the night. The wind howled between the distorted trunks, sending shivers down their spines. They stepped forward heavily, wondering if they're doing the right thing.

"It's really.. creepy.." said Miyu as her feet slid through the leaves

"No wonder there isn't a single soul passing by.." said Aya hugging Nanami's arm

"Do you really have to say soul in this kind of atmosphere?" said Nanami, keeping her hands warm in her pocket

"Maybe we should go back? This is pointless.." said Kanata, uninterested

"We've come this far, don't be a quitter now." said Santa while holding the map, "Should be around here.." he murmured.

Miyu's eyes gazed through the trees that stood still as statues in museum, until she abruptly stopped as though attacked by sudden fear. Nozomu who had been walking shoulder to shoulder with her also stopped.

"Something wrong?" said Kanata who was walking behind her.

"Are you alright?" said Nozomu, peering into her face

"Mm.." Miyu shook her head, "I'm alright, I guess." she continued and kept walking, Nozomu kept up with her pace and after being quite for sometime, he spoke up.

"Scared, are you?" Nozomu asked without hesitation

"Yeah, I suddenly got chills down my spine.." said Miyu and sighed

"We're together in this, don't worry." said Nozomu, grabbing her left arm

"I think you need to say that to yourself.." said Miyu as she eyed Nozomu suspiciously, Nozomu laughed awkwardly and Miyu giggled

"You've finally stopped squinting your eyes." Nozomu said and poked her forehead as Miyu blushed

"Wh-what?" she jumped

"I was just joking!" Nozomu chuckled and gave her a pink rose, "Here's a charm to protect you." he said. For a moment, Miyu felt her heart beating harder than usual, not aware of Kanata who had been closely observing them. It's like watching them meet each other for the first time, all over again.

"OH!" Santa suddenly jumped and ran forward, "There it is!" he said. Everyone jumped in excitement and ran towards the pond immediately. Kanata smiled and followed them until he saw a beat up board that was slightly covered by a tree. It looked ridiculously old yet clean with a pair of gemstone. Kanata squinted his eyes, his brows furrow, trying to understand what's written on the board.

_Amidst the full moon_

_Charmed for a moment_

_Pure souls brushed past_

_Birthstone was disturbed_

_Gods of twilight realms glance_

_Banked clouds come apart  
_

_Thy wish besought  
_

Kanata tilted his head, trying hard to understand what it meant while the others were trying out the pond. "This is definitely Japanese but what the heck?" he murmured. His fingers traced the words and reached the gemstone. "This thing should be hidden, otherwise someone will steal it.", he said to himself when suddenly, the gemstone flashed a purple lightning and in a blink, it's gone.

"What.." he observed the gemstone, the colour of the gemstone stayed the same. "I.. must have imagined it." his words full of hesitation. His eyes then averted to the others, "Ha, they're even lining up." he snorted at the sight, then his eyes averted back to where it was, the board. While he's busy trying to understand the words, somebody poked him. He turned around quickly to see his housemate standing before him.

"Don't you wanna give it a try?" she asked

"Nope. How did it go?" he asked eagerly, "Saw anybody?" Kanata continued as Miyu shook her head. Kanata gave her the I-told-you-so look as Miyu pulled a long face.

"..lifting my hopes up... That legend is bullshit." she grunted but then, she noticed the board, "Hey, I didn't see this standing here." said Miyu, mesmerized by the beauty of the gemstone, she ran her fingers on it.

"Doesn't this board look like someone tried to be artistic but got bored and let it rot here?" Kanata said, crossing his arms.

"You're ruining the romantic sense it's giving, Kanata." Miyu scolded him, "I wish you can feel how I feel sometimes." she said and glared at him. Soon, it happened again, the gemstone flashes a lightning, but this time, it's blue. Miyu was too surprised to say anything she just kept touching it until it stopped flashing. "D-DID YOU SEE THAT?" Miyu stuttered

"What?"

"That lightning thing that was suddenly there but now it's not, it just disappeared." Miyu said in a ridiculous speed.

"Something like that sort of happened to me but I thought it's just my imagination.." Kanata said, "I didn't see anything just now though.."

"M-maybe it was just my imagination.." Miyu continued to stutter. Just then, the group approached them, each had a disappointed look on their faces.

"I hate to admit it but you're right, Saionji-kun." Nozomu said with sad eyes, the others nodded. They went back to the inn carrying disappointment along the ways, except for Miyu and Kanata who were deeply thinking about the gemstones and the words on the board.

"Pft, romantic sense." Kanata broke the silence between them,

"What's with that?" Miyu said and rolled her eyes. "I feel so bad for someone who will have a relationship with you, there is hardly an ounce of romance in you."

"Yeah and someone who dates you will suffer from your excessive expectation of- what's it called again? Oh, romantic sense." he smirked as Miyu fumed.

"Don't worry, Miyu-cchi! I will date you and fulfill your wishes!" said Nozomu, clasping Miyu's hands in his. Just then, Kanata pulled Miyu away from him. Everyone who had been busy talking with each other stopped at the sight, Chris' eyes glint.

"What?" said Miyu

"You almost stepped on those ants. Watch your step." said Kanata and pulled her away.

"Ants..?" Chris repeated,

"Ants.." Aya answered with a questioning look.

"He must have hit his head somewhere.." said Santa

* * *

Morning came, rays of sunshine could be seen through the blinds. Miyu Kouzuki had unusually woke up earlier than her alarm thanks to her friend Santa Kurosu who seemed to have fallen down from the bunk bed. She peeked through her blanket and saw him lying on the floor, still repeating the word 'ouch'. Slowly she woke up to check if he's alright.

"You okay?" she asked, her arms seemed to have fallen asleep

"Mmh.." her friend grunted, she sighed in relief and crawled back into bed. But then, it just struck her mind that she's in the same room as Santa Kurosu. She didn't remember choosing him as a roommate. She sat up on the bed and found Nozomu Hikarigaoka, sleeping with full set of pajamas on a bed across hers. She quickly got up to see them closely but then, when she passed the mirror, she saw Kanata's reflection.

Her eyes grew wider, she rubbed her eyes trying to prove what she'd seen was wrong. But instead, Kanata in the mirror followed her actions, she jumped with one foot, wobbled, twirled, the reflection copied everything. Then she realized, something was indeed wrong.

* * *

Feeling uncomfortable, Kanata wriggled in his bed. It seemed like it's a bad hair day for him because his hair had been tickling his face while he slept. He decided to wake up and jumped out of the bed, his head felt heavier than usual. Kanata felt something soft brushing on his shoulders and his back. He turned around to see it but his neck wasn't long enough to see it. He then made his way to the mirror only to find Miyu inside of it.

"What, is this a dream?" he said and pinched his cheeks. "Ouch.. I guess it's not a dream." He said and looked at the mirror closely. "What is she doing in there?" He tapped on the mirror but of course, the reflection did the same thing. Just then, he realized that his hair had grown to be blond and long overnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Both Miyu and Kanata left the room in hurry, stomping on every step trying to look for each other. Everyone gazed at them, it's not very normal for someone to stomp around first thing in the morning. As they finally did meet, their eyes grew wider that they almost popped out.

They couldn't utter a word, couldn't scream, they were stunned at what they're looking at. Who wouldn't freak out looking at themselves freaking out anyway? Kanata then ran towards Miyu with his bushy blond hair flying behind him, he grabbed her arm as they both ran away in hurry to an empty corner.

"Hi.." Miyu started awkwardly.

"Hey.." Kanata greeted back,looking straight at her brown orbs. They fell silent as their faces slowly turned pale.

"What should we do!?" Miyu shouted in whisper as she frowned

"I..don't know.." he said,still panting as he sat down. "I couldn't be more surprised now.." he stated.

"True.." she replied faintly. "Do you think it's Ruu's doing?"

"I don't think so,why would he do that? It's not like we were fighting like that time.." he answered as he turned to face Miyu but then he was stoned and so was Miyu. Not long after exchanging stares,they both started laughing really loud till tears came out of their eyes.

"Honestly," said Kanata, still chortling. "Talking to my face is so weird!" he continued, wiping away his tears as Miyu kept hitting the floor laughing uncontrollably. 5 minutes passed and they finally calmed down.

"Okay,so. What do you think should we do?" Miyu asked,trying not to look at Kanata who's got her face.

"Well of course the obvious thing is, we should ask Wanya." Kanata replied

"I still think this has something to do with Ruu though. After all,he has the power to put us into Cinderella and little mermaid's story book."

"That's only in our dreams. You think he can go as far as exchanging our soul, he's only a baby after all."

"Apart from that, have you realized the real problem now?" Miyu asked as she buried her face in her arms

"I know,we're still in a school trip now and there's no way we could go back home.."

",and to think I can fully enjoy the trip.." Miyu sighed in despair

"Don't make that face. I look like an idiot." said Kanata smacking her head.

"You are one!" Miyu shouted and paused, "Oh god, I can't even shout now because you have my face.." she whispered, horrified.

"Well there's nothing we can do apart from me acting as you and you acting as me." Kanata said and heaved a sigh, ",means I should act like a total klutz.."

"Damn you." said Miyu,looking pissed as Kanata chuckled. Miyu was then stoned and fell silent as she looked at Kanata,

"So that's how I look like when I smile..." she said with her eyes sparkling,"I look good." she stated, still dazed.

"Pfft.." Kanata snickered as Miyu hit him. "If you dare laugh, I'll beat the snot out of you!" she threatened him.

"Comet Satan." Kanata mumbled

"What did you say!?" Miyu yelled at him but then she paused. "Ne Kanata," she started.

"Hm?" Kanata asked with puzzled face

"You know,my hair is really long so if you sit that way you would make the bottom half of my hair dirty. Oh and... WHY ARE YOU STILL IN PAJAMAS YOU IDIOT!?"

"Who would think of changing when the first thing you saw in the mirror was someone else's reflection..? Besides,do you really want me to change?" he asked her,leaving Miyu confused. "You know..." he sighed and continued,"I will be able to see everything since it's your body. It's the same as seeing you stripping. Well,not that it's fun or anything but.." and before Kanata knew it, he was smacked by Miyu.

* * *

"It's done!" Miyu exclaimed happily in front of the mirror while Kanata stared at the mirror with his straight face. All he saw was his face which currently has an idiotic smile plastered on it, holding a comb. "Of all people why is it Miyu,who is more energetic than a monkey ,to exchange souls with me.." He heaved a long deep sigh.

He could see himself,who was in Miyu's body looking simply stunning with a ponytail, nicely dressed up with white sweater and green jacket,along with blue jeans and brown boots. "I am thankful that you didn't force me to wear those skirts." he said,still in his stoic face while pointing at Miyu's bag of clothes.

"You'd probably expose my undies if I force you on those since you're used to sitting while spreading your legs." she sighed, ",and I've wanted to wear that during this trip.." Miyu heaved another sigh.

"Now,it's my turn to bathe you." Kanata said as Miyu backed off.

"I-I think I can handle this. I mean, I just have to wear shorts and shower don't you think?" she said,stuttering.

"Oh that's a good idea!" said Kanata as though Miyu just flicked a light on his brain. "But why didn't you tell me that before and insisted on bathing me?"

"Ha...ha.." Miyu laughed awkwardly. They were sure today would be a very very tiring day.

As the clock points at 8.00 AM,the students came down and gathered in the big hall. Miyu and Kanata made their way through but trying to stay as far away as possible from the gang. Miyu walked with her hands tucked in her pocket as Kanata swung hisarms back and forth,everyone found the way they walk really interesting and resulting in all eyes fixed on them.

The group easily found them as they were currently the center of attention. Miyu and Kanata panicked as Nanami called them from afar and pretended that they didn't see her as they keep talking nonsense but to their surprise, Christine has already stood behind them with her eyes clearly throwing death stares. Miyu flinched at once and exclaimed,"Chris-chan!"

Christine blushed furiously at her words,"Ka-kanata-kun called my first name..." she blurted. Miyu quickly covered _her _mouth as Kanata threw a sharp side-way glance.

"I-I mean,Hanako..machi.." Miyu continued but Chris was still in a daze. Not long after that,the group came rushing thinking that Chris might explode in anger but found her dazed instead.

"Miyu-chan! You rushed out after waking up,what happened? We've been looking for you!" Aya asked curiously as Miyu replied,

"Oh,something came up at home and we had to call Ruu and the old lady." Miyu answered which left Aya in confusion but Aya nodded understandingly in reply. Kanata nudged her as Miyu read his eyes which silently said,"She asked ME!". Miyu then looked back at Aya who didn't seem to care and heaved a sigh of relief.

"Sorry.." Kanata apologized in Miyu's place.

"Uh..what just happened to Hanakomachi-san?" Santa asked,seemingly not curious as why Kanata screamed 'Kyaaa!' first thing in the morning.

"Dunno." said Kanata as they all stared at Chris. Just then Nozomu twirled in and stood on one knee,

"Miyu-cchi,even in the morning you're the most dazzling lady amongst all these ladies.." said Nozomu and held _her _hand as Kanata sighed. As though someone just flicked an idea at him, he took the opportunity to smack Nozomu's head. Everyone was stunned as Miyu'sjaw dropped. Nozomu freezes for 3 seconds as he looked up and saw a smirk on _Miyu's face_ which looked a lot like Kanata's smirk.

"M-Miyu..that's too harsh.." Nanami said from the side. Miyu then pulled Nozomu up in a rush and pulled him to _her _side.

"What the heck are you doing Kanata!?" she yelled,everyone's eyes widened. Chris has snapped back to earth as soon as he heard _Kanata _yelling.

"Saionji-kun..?" Nozomu called as Miyu paused for a moment but she didn't regret what she did. Chris stared back and forth from Miyu to Kanata.

"Hm..now that I see it..today Miyu-cchi looks neither like Miyu-cchi or Miyu Miyu.." Nozomu started while cupping his chin. "With those eyes and that face and that hand she feels more like...Miyu-kun!" He continued to mumble in quite a loud voice

_"Crap,I forgot this guy is sharp!" _Kanata cried inside his mind as he sensed a death aura coming from next to him,which he later found out belonged to Miyu.

"On the other hand,today Kanata looks very delicate unlike his devilish usual self.. hm.. I shall call you, Kanata-cchi today!" said Nozomu in excitement,leaving both Aya,Nanami,and Santa laughing clearly showing zero suspicion.

"Kanata-cchiiiiii~" Santa called him lovingly. Kanata couldn't help but fumed inside. As for Miyu,she couldn't stop giggling quietly. Everyone's eyes were fixed on her as it's quite obvious that she's laughing. She then finally realized what's going on and stopped but eyes were still fixed on her including the half-french girl.

Thanks to Mizuno-sensei,their conversation was delayed whilst she announced the event that would be held today.

"Students,today we will go to a farm owned by five old farmers who have been supplying various fruits and vegetables for this inn. I'd like you to please behave yourselves and help them harvest the crops. Don't forget your manners and don't create troubles. We will be finishing around 5.00 in the afternoon. Now everyone please proceed to the buses that will take you but before that the leaders of the groups will have to do roll check so don't go anywhere yet. Thank you for your attention."

As Mizuno-sensei finished her announcement, the murmurous voices of excited student filled up the whole hall. For Kanata and Miyu's class,they have Kanata as the leader and he should check if all students were present. Kanata then instantly took the booklet which was filled with names and was about to called out the names but stopped as he realized he's Miyu.

He handed the booklet to Miyu as she frowned and begged him to do it himself because she couldn't be bothered being crowded by his fan-girls. Kanata snorted and forced the booklet on her as he smirked and mouthed,"Break a leg." Miyu threw him thousands of death look but did the work anyway.

* * *

In the bus,Santa who usually sits next to Kanata were being pushed aside to sit with Nozomu. Miyu who always sits with Chris insisted on sitting with Kanata. Everyone was confused but they accepted Miyu and Kanata's reason that they had to call Ruu constantly to make sure he's doing just fine at home, which easily made Kanata and Miyu looked like a married couple worrying over their son. However to everyone's surprise, Chris didn't rage out or even looked pissed. She stayed calm looking at both Miyu and Kanata sitting together.

"Um..." Chris started as Miyu and Kanata flinched at her word,thinking that she would rage. "Kanata-kun,are you probably sick?" she asked in a low voice.

"Huh? Uh..no?" Miyu answered. "Is...there something wrong?"

"N-no. I just think that you are a little bit weird today.." Chris smiled weakly.

"Actually, we do too." exclaimed Aya from the back of Chris's seat.

"Yeah, Miyu you're so quiet today just like what Nozomu said.." said Nanami. "Is there really nothing wrong with Ruu at home?"

"No no! Hahaha.. it's just a liiiiiitle problem but don't worry." said Kanata trying hard to be Miyu-ish. Everyone then settled down as the bus started to move.

_"What's with 'liiiiitle'?" _Miyu whispered angrily

_"What? You do that every time!" _said Kanata in embarrassment because he couldn't portray Miyu perfectly

_"What. I do not!" _Miyu fought back as she peeked at Chris who's currently looking bored, staring blankly outside the window. _"Hey, seems like Chris-chan has lost interest in you thanks to me."  
_

_"Thanks to you for what? Being the new Kanata who is absolutely clumsy?"  
_

_"Yeah?" _Miyu replied.

* * *

A rather sunny day for winter, quite the perfect day for harvesting as what farmers would say. The whole year 8 students has reached the biggest glasshouse farm they've probably ever seen. Mizuno-sensei ordered them to change their clothes which has been prepared by school so that their personal clothes wouldn't be dirtied by the mud. She also told them to apply some sun-screen.

Miyu and Kanata frowned at her words and looked at each other, giving a nod. They planned to hide somewhere so that they won't be dragged by either groups of guys or girls. They both then tiptoed further away from the group but Mizuno-sensei could clearly observe them.

"You two over there,what are you doing?" she questioned from the front row. Kanata and Miyu flinched and stopped their track as eyes were again fixed on them.

"Um..it's too warm in there so.." Miyu stuttered and gave out an awkward smile.

"It's winter." Mizuno-sensei's eyes narrowed. "Alright Saionji,you're in charge of the guys. Kouzuki-san, you're in charge of the girls for the time being." she smiled genuinely as she ordered them. Both Miyu and Kanata's eyes widened disbelievingly.

_"We don't have time for this!"_ they protested in silence.

"But Mizuno-sensei.." Miyu said but she didn't listen and dismissed the students quickly. Santa and Nozomu then pulled Miyu and headed to the bathroom as Kanata was forced to go with the girls. They both stared at each other,seeking help from each other while being dragged away.

In the girls' bathroom, Kanata had to cover hiseyes and sat in the corner of the room. Refusing to see anything, his face was as red as a tomato or even redder. Chris then came over, followed by Aya and Nanami, fully dressed only they haven't buttoned up their shirts yet. Nanami tapped _Kanata's _shoulder as Kanata shuddered but still refused to turn around. He just gave a short reply,

"I-I'm fine. You can leave me alone." he stuttered, more red shades could be seen forming on his cheeks.

"Well, I guess she's still worried about Ruu-kun.." Nanami sighed, "Okay we'll be leaving. We'll be there when you need us. Oh and if possible change quickly cause all the girls are waiting for you.." she continued

"Ok. I'm sorry.. and thanks." he whispered as the girls left him alone. Kanata didn't budge and stayed on his spot,but then he heard the excited voices of the girls.

"Kyaaa! Your undies are so cute!" exclaimed a short-haired brunet girl. Just then, Kanata felt like someone just shot him.

"I know! I bought this yesterday. I like the little ribbons here!" said another girl with long black hair. Kanata had another heart attack hearing the phrase.

_"Calm down, Kanata. Calm down.." _he thought to himself.

On the other hand,Miyu seemed to be doing just fine. She found an empty corner in the room and changed her clothes. However the hardest part has came, she had to strip. Worse, in Kanata's body. She had to debate with herself if she should sneak out or not and peeked from her shoulder only to find heaps of half-naked guys swarming around which she couldn't stand.

_"Okay,this is it. I'm changing. I just have to close my eyes. Technically,I just bathe his body this morning, right? It's just changing, not a big deal." _she sighed to herself and cleared her throat. She then changed the top as quickly as lightning and heaved a sigh of relief.

_"Alright. Great job, Miyu. Now,the pants..." _she stared down and blushed furiously. _"Kanata's gonna kill me." _she thought and quickly got changed.

Finishing both their first tasks of being 'the ones in charge' of the students, they finally brought the students back to the meeting point and met each other. Their eyes met but no words were spoken as they blushed.

"Alright guys, here are a few rules! First, finish your tasks neatly and don't mess around like splashing the dirty water in each other's faces. You don't know what's in there. Second, do not rest until you get my permission. Third," Mizuno-sensi explained to the students as Miyu broke the silence between her and Kanata. She cleared her throat and started,

"So..had a great time in the bathroom?" she teased him but she also blushed. Kanata flinched,

"Ha-ha.." he laughed awkwardly, "To be asking me that,you yourself must have had so much fun looking at those guys' naked bodies." he teased her back

"Okay,enough with this 'enjoying-naked-body' thing. Are we preverts?" Miyu's face was red

"You started it." Kanata chuckled as Miyu smiled at him but then she paused.

"...is that blood on your- no, on MY face!?" she yelled in whisper. Kanata wiped it off quickly as Miyu handed her handkerchief to him.

"Thanks." He murmured, obviously embarrassed.

",and you've crashed into me so many times at home but I got no reaction." she protested whilst crossing her arms. Kanata was dumbfounded at her words and stared at her for seconds.

"Well.." he chuckled, "What kind of reaction do you want?" he started teasing her. Miyu was then shocked, she realized she just said her thought out but kept her self composed. She then thought of a brilliant answer,

"Ha. It's not like I have reaction too when seeing you half-naked at home." she retorted as Kanata's vein popped on his forehead.

"Yeah? I was pretty sure I saw your red face."

"That was just the yellow lamp's reflection."

"Yellow is yellow,red is red." Kanata replied as Mizuno-sensei's voice rang in the background

"Are you trying to make me admit that your body is _that_ great?" she said as Kanata paused, "Well if that's so then, no Kanata. Your body isn't as great as Suzuki's.." Miyu then gasped at her own words.

"As who?" Kanata asked her, getting impatient. Miyu remained silent,her hand covering her lips. "Oh,so you did see. I thought you're the shy girl who will shut her eyes." he smirked but unknowingly grew a little jealous

"...I only saw a bit! Besides, it's not prohibited!" she fought back his words.

"Alright guys! Off you go!" Mizuno-sensei shouted in excitement as the students dispersed.

"Gotta go. Bye. Oh, tie _my_ hair!" Miyu said quickly, trying to get away from Kanata and went to get her hat as Kanata wondered what he should do to tie _Miyu's hair._

_"Heh. She's running away."_ he smirked and tried to grab the hair tie in his pocket. However Nozomu beat him to it and held _Miyu's hair._

"You seem to have trouble with this. Let me help." he smiled as sweetly as he used to. Kanata,seemingly uncomfortable let him did the work.

_"Good thing I'm in Miyu's body or else.." _he paused and thought to himself, "_or else...?"_

"Finished!" said Nozomu as Kanata touched _his _hair.

"Whoa thanks. It's really neat." Kanata commented as Nozomu mouthed,"Pleasure."

Growing curious,Kanata then mischievously called him,"Hey,Hikarigao- Nozomu-kun."

"Yeah?" Nozomu replied him,absolutely zero suspicion.

"Do you like me?" Kanata asked. Kanata might look calm but he's actually quite nervous as to what his answer would be. If he said yes then Miyu might end up being his girlfriend as he thought Miyu liked him.

"Um..." Nozomu scratched his head. "Miyu-kun.." he started. Kanata gulped. "The one I like is Miyu-cchi or Miyu Miyu but right now you're Miyu-kun and my love for you has decreased a little.." he mumbled with a dork look on his face. Kanata sweated at his words,

_"Is this guy even a human?" _Kanata thought.

"Well when I was Miyu-cchi, do you like me?" Kanata asked again in which Nozomu promptly replied with, "Why? Yes. You're my favorite Miyu-cchi." Second time of the day where Kanata's vein popped.

"What to do.. I like Kanata more.." said Kanata right off the bat. He himself was then shocked but didn't take back the words.

"Yeah,I know. What about it?" Nozomu replied again,immediately. Kanata's eyes widened at his words.

"Wait, what?" he asked Nozomu. "Miyu- I mean, I like Kanata?" he questioned while pointing to himself.

"..Um yes. You like Saionji-kun, Santa-kun, Tenchi-san, Konishi-san,and Hanakomachi." Nozomu justified his answer. Kanata paused.

"Oh. THAT like. Almost fooled." Kanata said in a disappointment tone. _"Wait, did I just get disappointed..?"_

* * *

**More coming soon. Thanks for reading!_  
_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

It was a bright day for Osaka. As the sun was rising,our Saionji had woken up and was making his way through the bathroom. He jumped from his bed and tidied it right away and prepared some bathing stuffs. While he's on his way to the bathroom,everyone gasped and talked about him. Well,the queen of dozing off,Miyu Kouzuki was early today. Usually,she'd ignore everyone who tried to wake her up. No wonder that everyone gasped since they thought it was Miyu kouzuki when it exactly was Kanata Saionji.

* * *

As for the real Miyu kouzuki,she's enjoying her dream while a raven-haired boy with his addiction in called her many times to wake her up and of course,there weren't any response.

* * *

"Have all the students gathered ?" Miss Mizuno asked as her eyes were browsing around

"Kanata Saionji wasn't here yet,Mizuno-sensei!" That was from Santa Kurose

"I'm here! I'm here!" Suddenly,a certain voice from a certain brunet came. And as they could see,Kanata (or should I say Miyu?) was running towards them.

"Oh! You've finally woken up,Kanata!" Santa said as Miyu arrived.

"Well...I.." She said trying to explain but she's out oh breath.

"It's okay." Santa said and smiled as he heard Mizuno-sensei asked them again if all the students has gathered or not.

"So,we've passed 5 days with lots of fun and laughs. Today,I'll let you all have your free time. You can take a walk at Osaka and should come back by 7 pm." Miss Mizuno continued as the students went excited. "So now,take your purse and enjoy Osaka!"

"Let's go,Kanata." Santa said as he pulled Miyu but Kanata pulled grabbed her arm right before she could take any further step.

"What is it,kouzuki-san?"Santa asked her in confusion as he stopped pulling Miyu

"I-I want to be with Kanata so if you guys don't mind,I.."

"That's okay,just take him. We'll be going with Kurosu-kun then." Came Nanami's voice and she pulled Santa away from our brunet and blonde.

"Now they're getting even more suspicious,Kanata.." Miyu mouthed as she saw them went away

"Well,at least I won't be tired to have to act like a klutz." He answered

"Now,I guess we should call Wanya." Miyu said

"Yeah,let's find a public phone first." Kanata replied as he pushed his hands to his pockets and started walking.

* * *

"Wanya didn't seem to be home today. He's not answering." Miyu sighed as she clicked the phone back.

"let's go get some lunch first." Kanata suggested as Miyu answered "Sure."

**-At a cafe-**

"Come to think of it. How did we end up exchanging soul?" Miyu asked with a burger on her hand

"I'm not sure. Maybe we bumped into each others head?" Kanata answered as he munched his hot dog.

"Well,should we try it?" Miyu suddenly stop munching which made Kanata did the same

"I don't mind. But we're not going to do it he-" She wasn't able to finisih what she's going to say since Kanata already knocked his head on hers.

"Ow! What the hell do you think were you doing,Kanata?" Miyu yelled as she patted her head.

"I don't think this works." Kanata replied ignoring what Miyu said.

"Oh great,now people are watching us and they would think that 'the blond girl in red is insane..' " She said as she rolled her emeralds.

"Maybe..Our souls exchanged wasn't because we bumped into each other.." Kanata replied still ignoring Miyu

"Then..?" Miyu asked her as she raised an eyebrow

"If our heads bumped,it'd be swollen right?" Kanata asked finally replying Miyu.

"You're right..." She answered

"Well..we can't do anything about this anyway." Kanata sighed and snapped from his thought

"Let's just enjoy Osaka,then!" Miyu replied smiling as bright as the sun. Kanata only smiled in reply although he knew he hates to see his face smiling since it's too cheesy for him (The way he smiles and the way Miyu smiles is a big difference). "Let's go." He informed and made his way out as Miyu followed him.

"Now..Where should we go?" Miyu asked looking at a map of Osaka she found back then at the cafe.

"a quiet place." Kanata replied while slipping his hands to his pocket.

"Oh well..." Miyu paused and thought

"The beach will do." Kanata said pointing at a long blue line on the map that said 'BEACH'

"What an idiot." Miyu replied "Beach is a place where couples go,Kanata. You and I are not co-co-cou.." She blushed

"You and I are not what? Cow?" Kanata asked with a smirk plastered on his face

"COUPLE,Idiot." Miyu replied stressing the word COUPLE.

"Come on,Miyu. That's childish. A beach is a beach." Kanata replied,leaving Miyu and walked towards the bus stop.

"Fine." She stomped

* * *

It's 12 pm and our blonde and brunet who accidentally exchanged their soul were enjoying themselves riding the bike at the beach with the sum beam shining at them.

"Miyu,are you not hungry?" Kanata asked his bestfriend

"I am,actually. Let's go buy some food and then bring these bikes to the bike rental." Miyu replied and turned right since she found 'Chicken Palace' which was a restaurant near the beach

_"Now she's the one who's excited. She sighed a lot and kept on talking about how important the beach is for a couple,saying I'm an idiot and just half an hour ago she asked me to rent a bike an sang as she was riding it. Girls changed their mind in no time,huh? No,Maybe my Miyu is the only one." _Kanata thought as he chuckled. Kanata stopped his bike and got off while looking at Miyu who already went inside the restaurant. He took off his helmet and put it on the bike and made his way to the door.

"Hey girl,are you alone?" A stranger suddenly appeared in front of him

"No." Kanata replied and kept walking

"Oh,what a girl. You're pretty you know. Come with me will you?" The stranger spoke as he touched Kanata's hair (Or Miyu's)

"I've known it all along so let me go,stranger." Kanata replied coldly

"I'm not stranger,honey. My name is Sou." The 'sou' guy said

"It's disgusting to meet you,bye." He smirked and walked pass him

"You think you are 'that' pretty that you can call me disgusting ,huh?" The stranger replied "You're not even pretty"

"Oh,Who asked the 'ugly' to go with him,anyway?" He replied and turned "Don't you dare calling Miyu-Me ugly or I'll rip you off."

"Shit,that mouth of yours should get a light punch once in a while!" The stranger turned angry and was ready to slap Kanata on his (Miyu's) face,Kanata was ready with his Karate but he got surprised when a hand caught the stranger-idiot-dork-guy's ready-to-slap hand. It's a brunet,our Miyu did it. "Don't slap **my** face,perverted-idiot-dork." She yelled with her eyes full of madness.

"O-oh,you've got a boyfriend..h-huh?" The guy said trying to look sweet

"Yes. Now go,freak." Kanata replied and smirked as he saw the guy ran off. "You're quite cool,Miyu." Kanata spoke

"You dork Kanata,Why didn't you use your Karate thing or something to stop him?" She asked and a bit afraid

"I was about to do it but you came so...well,things were done by you." He chuckled

"I was as scared as hell,you know that!" Miyu yelled and slapped Kanata's hand but Kanata caught her hand when she suddenly fell (you know,the clumsy Miyu) and their lips met. After sharing a kiss,everything around the blonde and the brunette seemed muted. They felt like their head was spinning,all they could see in their eyes were pitch black,and when they finally gained their power back they've finally realized that they're hugging very tightly on each other. Kanata was the one who released his hug ,followed by Miss Blondie in front of him. They looked on each other and blinked,once,twice,thrice,and the blinks were broke by Miyu. She threw her hands up in the air and screamed ,"YAY!" while jumping.

"I can't believe it! We've got our souls back!" Miyu said as she looked at a blushing Kanata who cared not about their souls that's gotten normal. Miyu calmed herself down and thought for 2 seconds and finally realized that they just KISSED each other. Although it was an accident but it still tasted sweet on her lips,she immediately slapped her cheeks and asked herself to think normally and blushed real hard.

* * *

It's 3 p.m in Osaka and both guys didn't say a word from the time they left the beach. It's a really big surprise for them though.

"Miyu.." Kanata called breaking the silence they've been holding

"Uh..w-what?" She replied avoiding his eyes

"Watch out." Kanata replied calmly but Miyu already bumped into someone. An orange haired guy who seemed nice and polite.. The orange haired guy quickly slipped his hands to catch Miyu who almost fell and made herself look stupid.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump on you." Miyu apologized as soon as she could stand firmly

"That's alright." The guy replied as Kanata looked away,acting like he didn't care. "Your face is familiar,where have I seen it?" The guy asked Miyu as he moved closer to see her but Kanata just walked away with his jealousy. "I'm right! You're Miyu aren't you ?" He asked as Saionji turned to hear what Miyu answered.

"Oh well...yes. Who are you if I may know?" Miyu smiled rather weird

"I'm Kai! Your ex-classmate back then in Kyoto Elementary!" He smiled and shook Miyu's hand

"Oh my god! Kai! Long time no see,how's your life now?" Miyu replied and smiled widely.

"Great! How bout you? I heard you moved to Heiomachi,is that right?" He asked

"That's right." an icy-cold calm voice replied,Saionji Kanata.

"Who are you?" Kai questioned

"Saionji,Miyu's housemate." Kanata replied and shook his hand

"Oh...Living with a guy,huh Miyu?" Kai teased her as Miyu smiled in reply

"That's not what you think,Kai. We're only best friends." Miyu replied

"I see.. Still in contact with Minato?" He asked and smiled to Miyu which made Kanata irritated inside but not outside

"Minato? That evil moved to Paris and hasn't given me any letter at all." Miyu sighed

"Don't worry,he'd be here next month. Not sure about the day,though." He chuckled

"Really? Will he be coming to Kyoto?" Miyu asked excitedly as Kanata walked away leaving Miyu and Kai

"Maybe,not sure though. How come you're here?" Kai asked her ex-classmate.

"School trip." Miyu replied and chuckled

"Oh well,I couldn't talk to you longer though. I have to go home or mom will be mad if I didn't come home by 4. See ya." Kai smiled and waved good bye as he sprinted to the bus stop.

"Bye.." Miyu replied as she watched Kai ran. "Let's go,Kana-?" Miyu looked everywhere to look for her brunette bit didn't seem to find him,she began to feel afraid. She didn't know where this place was and didn't bring any cellphones nor money. "Kanata,don't you hide you ugly Saionji!" She cursed him but still,Kanata didn't seem to be anywhere.

"Oi."

"Kyaa!" Miyu screamed and slapped Kanata right on his cheek.

"You-" Kanata said

"I'm sorry! I thought you're a molester and I..I'm sorry.." Miyu replied and put her hand on his cheek. Twelve red shades that we've been wanting to see suddenly appeared and because of that,our Kanata has to avoid Miyu's hand.

"It's okay. Let's just go back." Kanata replied and faced his back to Miyu.

* * *

"Finally,today,we're going to go back to Heiomachi. Please do check your stuffs and make sure there'll be nothing left." Mizuno-sensei said as he went inside the bus that's take the students back.

"I thought we could take the same bus.." Aya sighed

"It's not a good thing that our home weren't on the same direction." Nanami said as she munched a donut

"Yeah. I think we're separated from here." Miyu smiled as she carried her peach-colored bag.

"Don't act too much." Kanata said as he took a seat

"It's girls friendship,Kanata! Mind your own business!" Miyu said as she sat beside her house mate.

"Yours is much more interesting,though." He teased but Miyu ignored it.

"Alright Students! We're going home!" Mizuno-sensei said as the bus door went closing and she took a seat on the front. After 15 minutes,Mizuno-sensei suddenly stood up and took the Microphone and yelled.

"Students! Look outside the window!" Miyu who was half asleep immediately woke up and locked her eyes on the window ,so did Kanata. "It's called the love mirror. It's made of Orichalcum from thousands years ago from a man who's in love with a girl. As what the legend said,You could see the reflection of your true love in that mirror." Mizuno-sensei explained excitedly.

"How romantic.." Miyu commented and lean her face to see someone's reflection in the love mirror from the bus.

"There's nothing like that,stupid." Kanata said

"I told you to mind your own business didn't I,Saionji?" Miyu replied but still with her face on the window

"You won't be able to see your true love,anyway." He began to tease

"Oh yeah,I saw a certain someone in the mirror. Come take a look,you bull!" Miyu said and grabbed Kanata to the window. But what they saw were only their own reflection.

"See? I won. Tonight's dinner is a pumpkin soup." Kanata smiled and went back to his seat.

"Oh yeah? I didn't think I had a bet with you ,Saionji." Miyu replied and threw herself to her seat. Kanata didn't reply and stayed focus on his manga. It took 2 hours for the bus to arrive at Heiomachi and another 2 hour for the traffic jam,and an hour to send the student to their own house one by one,half hour to take Kanata and Miyu to the tempe since the temple was in the corner of Heiomachi. It's 7 p.m and the moon had came to exchange places with the sun. There were only Miyu and Kanata at the bus and the bus was on its way to Saionji temple. Miyu was asleep while Kanata finished reading his manga and right now he's staring outside.

_'5 minutes more.'_ Kanata thought as he looked at the roof of his temple. He missed it already,and the floating baby as well as the talking cat. He slipped his hand to his pocket to get something pretty that all girls like,a bracelet. He gently put it on Miyu's hand who's sleeping soundly and blushed a little but with a smile plastered on his face. He didn't know why but he didn't really feel that 'smiling' is 'cheesy' anymore. The bus finally stopped in front of the long stairs of Saionji temple. Kanata stood up and took his bag then woke his housemate up.

"Miyu,we're here." Kanata said as Miyu slowly opened her eyes and Kanata went towards the door.

"Uh..yes." She said and took his peach-colored bag.

"Nice bracelet you got there. You should thank people who gave you something you know,clumsy." He teased her and left. Miyu was confused with what Kanata said but finally recognized what he meant after hearing a ringing sound near her left hand.

"A bracelet.." She smiled in happiness "Who's this from?" She asked herself and rushed to went down from the bus and called Kanata while running,"Kanata! Who's this from?" She asked

"Oh right. I forgot about how DENSE Miyu is." He sighed

"Tell me,bull!" She replied a bit angry

"I love you,Miyu." Kanata smiled and continued to climb the stairs. Miyu felt her face burning. She felt like she's being boiled from head to toe. Her heart was beating so fast and hard. A wide,very wide smile plastered on her lips as she stared at the bracelet with 'I love you' written on it and a name behind the bracelet 'Kanata Saionji'.

"Tadaima!"

* * *

"Morning,clumsy. It's a good thing you woke up earlier." Kanata teased as he cooked an egg on the frying pan.

"Morning,Idiot." Was all she could reply. Kanata was confused,usually that klutz would threw him some curses but today she's quiet. But he suddenly felt something was placed on his cheek.

"That's for the answer,Saionji." Miyu said and stucked her tongue out. Kanata blushed hard for the kiss that Miyu placed on his cheek. "I won!" Miyu said and left.

* * *

**End of chapter !**

**Please review !**

**And thank you for reading.**


End file.
